One last chance
by Naz Hygge
Summary: Can we put this back together? [SongFic: One Last Chance - Daughtry] [AsaNoya] [One-Shot]


Quebrado.

Nishinoya muy fácilmente describiría su estado actual como "quebrado". No sabía qué hacer, dónde ir, siquiera sabía dónde estaba o cómo había llegado allí. Desde que saliera del instituto, sólo había logrado vagar de un lado a otro con la mente en plena ebullición, llena de imágenes que no hacían sino aumentar sus ganas de llorar y romper algo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haberles pasado eso a ellos? ¿Qué habían hecho mal, exactamente? No, eso lo sabía. Sabía bien que había sido culpa suya, por no ser capaz de mantener el balón en juego. ¿Cuál era exactamente el motivo de pelear una batalla en la cual no era capaz de cumplir su cometido, el más importante de todos? ¿Para qué, entonces? Y aun así, no habían querido aceptar su culpa. ¡Maldita sea, eso sólo lo jodía más!

 _Tell me what you need and I will find a way to stop the bleeding;  
No, don't add to my mistakes._

Pero probablemente habría sido también doloroso el que le culparan, por lo cual no sabía bien decidirse por una opción u otra. Ah. Qué más daba. Ya estaba hecho, ya no importaba. Se había ganado una buena expulsión por la quiebra de aquel jarrón y el jaleo con el director, y ahora ni siquiera podría estar allí para volver a intentar hablar con aquel imbécil y, básicamente, obligarle a volver a las prácticas. Joder, aquello le dolía mucho más a él que a cualquier otro de los del equipo. Puede que la derrota sí afectase más a los demás, pero…La rendición, la desesperación y la autonegación de la estrella se le clavaban en lo más hondo. ¿¡Por qué se culpaba, si no había hecho nada mal!? No lo entendía, por más que lo intentase, en su cabeza no entraba aquel razonamiento. Su único fallo había sido, después de todo, rendirse. Huir de la batalla dándola por perdida antes de que acabase. Alejarse en el último momento, darles la espalda; no pedir ese último remate. Cada vez que recordaba el momento, su espalda frente a él con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja, emitiendo ese aura que sólo desprenden aquellos que se han limitado a resignarse, a dejar que todo siga su supuesto curso sin siquiera tratar de hacer nada por cambiarlo; ese aura que desprenden los perdedores. Porque en ese momento, más que una estrella, Asahi sólo aparentaba ser un foco fundido.

 _Tell me you're not leaving and I'll tell you everything you need to know.  
Don't throw it all away, don't say my words are just too late. _

Tenía aquella conversación en el gimnasio grabada a fuego no sólo en su mente, sino también en el pecho. Porque no había nada más que pudiera estar pesándole tanto, nada podría estar oprimiéndole de tal forma que incluso le costaba respirar. Maldición, ¿por qué dolía tanto? Sus palabras… Sus palabras habían sido secas, reacias, y su reacción… Se había ido, sin más, y quién sabría a dónde o qué habría hecho en ese momento. ¿Le dolería tanto como a él? ¿Se sentiría igual de desgraciado, o traicionado? ¿Se sentiría un perdedor? Había desechado sus palabras como si se trataran de hojas al viento, como si, por una vez, realmente hubiese recurrido a su gran diferencia de fuerzas y tamaño para burlarse de él y alejarse. Y luego, que no hubiese ido al club… ¿Realmente iba a rendirse de esa forma? ¿Realmente iba a abandonar lo que más amaba por un simple partido? Bien, entonces tomaría una decisión. Mientras no volviese al club, él tampoco lo haría; y tenía todo un mes de expulsión para asimilarlo.

 _I don't want to be left behind, I've been so blind to all that I have broken.  
_ _Can we put this back together?_

Para su desgracia, el tiempo pasó bastante más rápido de lo que él hubiese deseado. A pesar de su decisión de no volver al equipo hasta que Asahi lo hiciera, no quería seguir siendo igual de inepto cuando éste volviera; no quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Por eso había entrenado con el equipo femenino, queriendo mejorar rápidamente para darle una base estable a la estrella, para que no volviese a temer el perder un remate o ser totalmente bloqueado. Porque, mientras él pudiese mantener el balón en el aire, ¿qué importaba si era bloqueado? Lo elevaría una y otra vez, hasta que se elevara su luz y la estrella volviera a ser lo que era. Pero cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando, al volver, no había ni rastro del mayor. Y aquello le enfadó como pocas cosas le habían enfadado antes. ¿Acaso realmente había alguna posibilidad de arreglarlo…? ¿De verdad no pensaba volver? ¿No iban a solucionar, a sanar toda aquella herida para poder continuar? Parecía que, por su parte, no.

 _No more empty promises, they don't exist; just me out in the open.  
I know this will take time, can you give me one last chance to make it right?_

Ah…Nuevamente, aquel dolor. Hacía tiempo que sabía cuál era el origen de aquello, incluso en aquel momento de máxima confrontación lo había sabido; lo sabía, y lo aceptaba, no había nada que pudiese hacer contra aquello, porque le quería. Le quería, pero dolía. Y vaya si dolía. Nunca había sido víctima de aquello, nunca se había encontrado noche sí y noche también incapaz de conciliar el sueño con una sola cosa en su mente; más bien, una sola persona. Pero si al menos hubiesen sido pensamientos agradables… Podría haber ideado que, tal vez, tenía una oportunidad, una cita, cualquier cosa. Pero todo eran prácticamente pesadillas, aún si estaba despierto. ¿Qué iba a hacer si, después de todo, Asahi seriamente no planeaba volver al equipo? Amaba el voleibol, lo sabía mejor que nadie porque él compartía su sentimiento y su pasión; ¿entonces por qué? Ah… Allí se acababa todo, entonces. No iba a tener la oportunidad de arreglarlo, de hacerlo bien esta vez. No más partidos, no más risas, no más Rolling Thunder… La Deidad Guardiana se había apagado.

 _You say the story's ending but I think it's time we stop pretending;  
No, can't let you turn the page. _

Lo único que tenía aún por hacer era enseñar a Hinata a recibir, tal y como le había prometido, pero no tenía más obligaciones para con el club; una vez el chaval supiese devolver un balón, volvería a irse. Pero a pesar de que ya no podía hacer nada más, aún sentía aquello roto dentro de él. Tan roto como aquella mopa que había roto Asahi cuando lo empujó hacia atrás. Bueno, quizás debería repararla antes de desaparecer del club, ¿no..? …No. Para qué. No es como si fuese a arreglar algo. Y a pesar de su firme decisión, se vio acorralado en aquel partido de práctica contra los excompañeros del entrenador. ¡No quería jugar! No quería jugar, si no era con él… No quería ganar sin él. Pero, en aquel momento, una sola palabra de parte del propio Hinata provocó un severo caos en él.

 _—¡Asahi-san! ¡Es Asahi-san!_

Todo su cuerpo tembló, vaya que sí. No se giró, porque sus piernas no le respondían, pero la conmoción a su alrededor fue suficiente para confirmarle que Asahi estaba allí. Maldijo en voz baja, notando el gran embrollo que eran sus emociones en ese momento. ¡Había vuelto! O… casi, al menos. Lo importante era que estaba allí, ¿no? ¡Pero ahg, maldición! ¡Justo cuando había decidido que ya no volvería a entrar en ese gimnasio! ¿Por qué siempre se las arreglaba para poner sus planes patas arriba? Y luego… Allí estaba, la tremenda felicidad que sentía todas y cada una de las veces que él aparecía o estaba con él. Malditos sentimientos. Pero, entonces fue capaz de moverse y le vio ahí, de pie en la cancha, más perdido de lo que lo había visto jamás. Y aún parecía un perdedor. Y tuvo claro entonces que, de ninguna manera, le iba a permitir hundirse.

 _Does your heart remember when we used to say forever, don't let go.  
Don't throw it all away; don't say these words are just too late._

Nishinoya no llegaba a recordar con claridad todo lo que había dicho en aquel instante; sólo vagos flashes danzaban caprichosamente por su cabeza, sin dejarle armar el momento. Pero, sí recordaba una cosa: su mirada. Aquella mirada, que aunque no iba hacia él decía miles de cosas. Aquella mirada, la cual surgió justo después del estruendoso grito con el que había demandado aquel pase. Aquella mirada, con la que reivindicó su posición como estrella. Y aquel remate fallido, ante el cual esta vez no se rindió. Y realmente lució entonces como el brillante astro que era. Qué más podía pedir, entonces. Aún le dolía el pecho, había sido mucho tiempo para él de interminables noches y días en el limbo de no saber qué hacer ni qué sentir, pero ahora… Eso iría sanando poco a poco, claro. Y tal vez…Tal vez ya era hora de reparar aquella mopa.

La estrella volvió a encenderse, y la Deidad no permitiría que volviera a apagarse.

 _Can we put this back together?_


End file.
